One Hot and Spicy Evening
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Tyler James has huge plans to celebrate his two-month anniversary with his girlfriend, Nikki Ortiz. However, Nikki seems to have plans for Tyler of her very own. One that he didn't see coming from the spicy hot Latina herself... Rated M for sex and language. One-shot Tyler/Nikki lemon. Remember, you've been warned. Co-written by me and SideShow27.


**"One Hot and Spicy Evening"**

**Rated M for sex and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Dog With A Blog or any of the characters. Dog With A Blog and its characters are owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel. My good friend SideShow27 and I wrote this hot piece of action and I hope that all of you love it! Yep, were talking about a hot M-rated lemon starring Tyler James and Nikki Ortiz! Enjoy, and don't forget: You've been warned!**

* * *

The smell of Axe cologne body spray filled throughout this room.

Alongside a packet of hair gel that a certain bike-riding narcissist kept in his room.

Hopefully, it would be another one of those days that Tyler James would have if he was chasing another girl around, but that was way different. Of course, that would be something the old Tyler would have done. Instead, the new Tyler was doing something different this time around.

Only this time, he would be celebrating his two-month anniversary with his girlfriend, Nikki Ortiz.

The plans were very similar: First, it would be dinner. Then, it would be a movie. And if the night was still young, they would go down to the city's bowling alley for a night of bowling. After all, Tyler was an expert at the sport besides BMX. For Nikki however, not so much. But at least she was learning very well at it.

So far, Tyler spent his afternoon at the bathroom, when he realized Stan was there.

"Getting ready for an awesome night out with the Latina I see?" Stan asked out of nowhere.

"Totally." Tyler smirked. "And that's the way to date The Tyler way: Dinner, movie and bowling! By the way, what kind of mouthwash should I use? Colgate or Listerine?"

"I think you should use that bacon spray!" Stan cried, suddenly getting excited over bacon. "There's nothing more that girls like than the smell of meat! Oh wait... I'm talking about me, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you're right." Tyler nodded. "Maybe she likes Listerine. That's way more minty than Colgate."

From there, Tyler managed to take a quick sip of mouthwash. He swigged the entire drink for 30 seconds before spitting in the sink. And just for comedic effect, his teeth sparkled with a total ding on top of it.

"Doesn't my teeth look that awesome?" Tyler smirked.

"Oh they're alright." Stan said. "But they're not as shiny and cool as mine!" Stan then showed his sharp teeth in what looked to be a smile.

"Damn, that's some awesome teeth." Tyler nodded.

"I know, right?!" Stan cried happily.

"Yeah." Tyler nodded again before winking. "I think that's gonna do. Wish me luck, Stan."

"Why?" Stan asked. "Your name ain't Charlie."

"I know that," Tyler replied. "Although it sucks that my parents didn't name me that instead..."

But before Tyler could leave out of the bathroom however, Stan noticed a hole around the buttock of his pants.

"Yeah, she'll notice your fine "_ass_ets!" Stan laughed.

Tyler then looked to Stan with such curiosity.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler shrugged.

"Oh nothing." Stan chuckled. "Nothing but...but..." Stan then suddenly broke out in laughter again.

"Okay, you creep me out, you know that?" Tyler said, right before he left Stan to die in laughter.

_**Minutes later...**_

Tyler had showed up at the Ortiz household, looking clean and fresh with his bulking skin-tight green shirt and blue jeans. But apparently, he was forgetting something.

"Damn, I forgot the dark chocolates." Tyler groaned. "Oh well, probably buy some at the movie theater."

Tyler looked inside the house and found out it was totally dark and empty. Totally wanting to see for himself, the handsome ladykiller knocked right on the door.

Stan was watching from the stair railing, curious to see how this would turn out. Hopefully Tyler didn't screw up like a couple of times ago with the whole fishing incident.

Tyler on the other hand, was tapping his foot over and over again, hoping that he would hear someone come down and go through the door, but all Tyler heard was silence.

"This can't be right," Tyler muttered, "I know deep down she's here."

With his heart racing, Tyler dug into his keys and grabbed a pair that Nikki gave to him in access to her home. With the key given to him, Tyler managed to unlock the door and get right in.

Suddenly, Nikki's whole entire room grew dark. It was as darker as a haunted house.

"I don't believe this," Tyler sighed. "Normally, she'd be here on nights like this. But suddenly, she's-"

However, Tyler was cut off when he heard some soft romantic latin music playing around in her master bedroom. Sure it sounded a bit faded, but Tyler could hear that music coming from his own ears. Carefully, he had to go find out what it was.

Stan watched from the window, hearing the music greatly. At this result, he smiled. "Oh man, this is gonna get wild!" Stan cried excitedly to himself.

As soon as Tyler got to the master bedroom, he found out that it was all empty as well. All except for the cinnamon candles that was lit all around the room, alongside the music that was still playing. Tyler was once again filled with disappointment that Nikki wasn't around.

But strangely, he found a yellow note sitting on the bed. Curiously, he picked it up by himself and started reading what's on the note out loud:

_"Turn around, loverboy."_

"Yeah, this is getting good!" Stan whispered excitedly.

With his heart beating in suspense, Tyler turned around slowly and jaw dropped like a rock when he saw who was standing beside him...

...

...it was Nikki wearing a dark red nightie with a red lacy bra and a tight lace thong that matched her figure!

"Hi, Tyler." Nikki winked at him. "Expecting something?"

"N-n-nikki!?" Tyler said, gasping in anticipation. His eyeballs popped out of them like a huge airbag all of a sudden.

"DAMN!" Stan cried and then whistled.

"I-I-I-I don't know what to say," Tyler stuttered in fear. "You look..."

But before Tyler could actually say something, Nikki put her perfectly manicured finger right through Tyler's lips, shushing him for the moment.

"Oh Tyler, you won't have to say anything much longer." Nikki smirked, "You know how delicious I am wearing what I'm wearing. You do like me like that, do you?"

"Well, uh..." Tyler said, chuckling out of proportion, "I never expected anything like this..."

"Go for it, Tyler!" Stan cried. "Go for it, you dog!"

"Don't worry what to expect," Nikki smirked as she approached a very nervous Tyler. "Just anticipate the moment."

"I'm not sure, but I feel like I'm losing my feeling around in my legs." Tyler said, losing his voice mid-way.

"Good," Nikki smirked. "Then I'll make them."

But before Tyler would speak yet another word of this, Nikki moved in for the kill and planted an suspecting kiss on Tyler that made him breathless. The handsome ladykiller felt a surge of vanilla and cinnamon flow right through him like a raging hurricane, slamming everything in its path. There was not one air hole that Tyler couldn't breathe out of. But strangely, he didn't care at the slightest.

Feeling her kiss, Tyler went in for the kill itself, wrapping his arms around Nikki and leaning his head back, deepening the kiss much more further. It had now become a total french kiss fest for the two-some. However, Nikki was dominating the battle as she slipped her tongue deep inside him, and emitting a moan from him. Not to mention she dug her claws around that perfect hair of his.

Stan had to let out a wolf howl at the excitement that he managed to see at this moment. He always thought that he'd be sleeping on the ground and hearing Avery having sex with a cute boy first, but he was glad that Tyler was getting the action first.

The kiss was getting way more intense for them as Nikki's hands got through Tyler's chest, caressing them with her finger. With shudders going around, Tyler managed to take off his shirt for him, revealing his amazing six pack abs. Nikki gushed with excitement, being turned on by the fact that Tyler was that ripped.

Stan was already blogging about this, and he even made jokes about their sex night, claiming what he think would happen if they were both dogs.

Tyler on the other hand, decided to pull off moves himself. His hands got a hold of her bra straps as he sent her dark red nightie falling down to her feet. But he went in for the kill when Tyler grabbed her lacy bra. Carefully, he stripped them off of her body, revealing some curvaceous 35 C breasts. Tyler's heart was pumping right out of him like a cartoon wolf when he saw this incredible image.

Stan raced back upstairs as fast as he could just to see the action that was now about to happen. "Oh boy..." he muttered.

Meanwhile, a half-naked Nikki and Tyler continued their hot make out session out on her bed. It showed Nikki stradding on top of Tyler like a cowgirl riding a stallion. Only if that stallion was hung like a tree. Which by the way, Nikki could actually feel Tyler's groin poke her right in the bottom.

Noticing this, Nikki had a interesting idea in mind.

"Hmmmm, I'm thinking little Tyler wants to come out and play, huh?" Nikki smirked.

"Uh, I don't really know what you're talking about..." Tyler smirked.

"Don't worry, I'll take... perfect care of him." She winked in a sexy way.

"Oh Tyler you should know what she's getting at!" Stan thought outloud.

With her hand caressing his bulge, Nikki grabbed a hold of his zipper and zipped his pants down carefully.

From there, Tyler's sweaty, yet throbbing cock emerged, standing stall around 10 inches. Nikki had never imagined that Tyler was this hard. I mean, all the boys Nikki met before Tyler was always this small, but she found out the term that size truly did matter. She often wondered how many inches she could fit in those lips of hers. She licked them all around, awaiting this delicious appetite that stood before her.

Grasping his manhood with her hand, Nikki sent her tongue out, licking the head around in a teasing way.

"Now why can't dogs be this hungry?" Stan asked himself.

In an amazing feat, Nikki managed to do down on Tyler, fitting just exactly nine inches inside her mouth. One by one, she bobbed her head slowly, just to enhance the pleasure between them. She was amazed how flavorful Tyler's sausage was. It was like digging into a spicy andouille sausage added to hot gumbo. Once she got that flavor all around that tongue, there was no point of getting rid of it. Tyler, however, felt his tongue bite around his lips, feeling her long slippery tongue wiggle all around his wet, juicy rod.

"Oh, maaaan." Tyler said, letting out a moan.

Just to quicken things up, Nikki started bobbing a little faster. Her hands also seemed to get a hold of his sack, rubbing and massaging them just for fun and amusement. This forced Tyler's lower body to spasm as a result. In addition, Tyler clung onto the steel bars of her bedpost tightly as he could. He then started breathing in and out like crazy. Almost like he was sprinting for his dear life. This was perhaps one race he wouldn't even wanna finish, even if he were to try again. After several more sucking sounds, Tyler felt one last spasm.

"Oh goooooood, I'm gonna cum!" He screamed.

"Come where?" Stan asked, not understanding what they meant by that.

With one major explosion, Tyler exploded right inside her mouth, spraying her seed all around her tongue and gums. Nikki let in a very cute blush, feeling every ounce of his cream slosh inside her lips. It felt and tasted so good to her.

"Mmmmm, that's tasty." Nikki smirked.

"Oh man, I can't breathe..." Tyler panted yet again.

"Don't worry about it," Nikki smirked at him. "You'll live. Only if I feel like it, loverboy."

"What the hell did she just eat?" Stan asked. "TYLER! WHAT DID YOU FEED HER?!"

It wasn't over for Tyler yet.

Nikki soon stood up and started to tease Tyler with her red lacy panties. Just shimmying around and teasing him with her hands around that silky lace. And just like that, she pulled them down to her legs and tossed them aside, revealing to be her shaved womanhood. Tyler was pacing for his life, seeing her adorable clit for the first time. Her regions definitely resembled that of a hot Playboy playmate that Tyler looked at without anyone noticing. He couldn't wait for this moment any longer.

"Oh god..." Stan said in awe.

Wanting his demands to come true, Nikki managed to hop on Tyler's lap and carefully push her groin down on his rod, leaving a melodious moan around her. She always dreamed of this moment to have his hard, long cock inside her, and her dream was now turning into reality. With her on his lap, Nikki shifted her hips back and forth, rocking his groin the same time he was thrusting vertically onto her. This was fun to Nikki, considering how it was like riding a black haired stallion with a major hard-on. Her hips gyrated in perfect formation, dancing in the sweet sexual wind. Suddenly, Tyler's hand began holding on to Nikki's legs, hoping she wouldn't fall off this ride.

"That looks like fun." Stan commented.

Meanwhile, the ride intensified between Tyler and Nikki as he began to rock her harder. And so did the bed, which was rocking back and forth violently like an earthquake. Tyler even started loving the image of her big curvaceous breasts flopping around. He loved it so much that he started giving them a squeeze, just to hold things on. Meanwhile, the moans that Nikki threw grew in pleasure as he started to massage and rub them, therefore finding her g-spot. As he rubbed them, Nikki broke out with a very loud moan! So loud that it was almost heard by the neighbors themselves. Luckily, not one neighbor called them for noise ordinance. Hard to believe that with all of this melon-squeezing, Nikki hardly forgot that Tyler was still riding his cock inside her.

"Give it to her, Tyler!" Stan cheered on.

However the two stopped for a while. Both Tyler and Nikki were feeling a little worn out, but both of them had the strength to keep going on from this excruciating session.

"So," Nikki panted, "You had enough yet?"

"Had enough?" Tyler raised his eyebrow. "I'm... just getting started."

So carefully, Tyler managed to roll his girlfriend over so that he could be on top and Nikki could be on the bottom. Tyler knew in her pleading face that she wanted this so bad. And he was willing to oblige on that favor.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Stan said with a smile.

Carefully, Tyler's manhood plunged right inside Nikki, getting in a perfect fit. Nikki let in a slight painful moan, having his hard steel-plated rod inside her again. And yet, it hurt so good. Carefully, he slid his hips back and forth, feeling her juices soak all around his cock. And yet it made perfect lubrication for him. One by one, he kept pounding on her nice and easy. Yet sooner or later, she would want him to increase his speed a little, making them slippery when wet. Even Nikki snuck in a squeeze as her hands clenched onto Tyler's perfect rock hard butt. It was so tight that it was like grabbing onto a water balloon and squeezing it until it would pop.

"This has to be the greatest lemon ever." Stan said to himself.

However, as Nikki ordered Tyler to speed up, the ladykiller started to pound his groin onto her really hard, sending in a loud bang on the bed. The body heat between them intensified as Tyler's sweat started pouring down on his forehead and splashing Nikki head-on. Even though it was a bit gross on Nikki's part, she actually enjoyed it. It was always a turn-on for Nikki to feel a hot guy's sweat splash around her. Especially when that hot guy was pounding onto her pussy that hard.

Even more thrusts coming from Tyler forced the Latina to clench onto his buttocks hard. Every time she would scream out Tyler's name, he would go even faster and faster. They wanted to be drained with dehydration and both Tyler and Nikki wanted it.

"Oh man, I wanna lick all that sweat up!" Stan thought to himself excitedly.

Once again, both Tyler and Nikki had stopped again, only to catch their breath again. They were still in the fight however. Yet, there was still no decisive winner between both of them. But neither the lovebirds wanted to call it a tie just yet. Nikki was begging for more.

"Tyler..." Nikki whispered.

"Yeah?" Tyler answered.

"Fuck me..." She whispered with lust in her voice, "Fuck me like a dog!"

Her statement totally caught Tyler's interest suddenly.

"You sure you want it...?" Tyler said in a musk voice.

"Yes." Nikki whispered, "Give it to me, loverboy..."

"Hey! That sounded like an insult!" Stan whined from the window.

With those dirty thoughts getting to Tyler, he managed to carefully roll over Nikki on all fours, making her look like a dog in a hot and sexy way. As soon as Tyler positioned his manhood around her rear, Tyler whispered to her one last time.

"Just so you know, this may hurt a little." He smirked.

"I don't care, just do it to me, papi...!" Nikki smirked back.

"Wait, how did Tyler become Nikki's dad?" Stan asked in confusion.

And as Tyler inserted his little man straight into her box, Nikki let out another lustful moan coming through her, therefore feeling the satisfying pain once again. Tyler's hand soon got a hold of her shapely Latin hips, which was by far beyond gorgeous. It was so tan and smooth that it was like feeling a cloud through his hands. But the way he felt his throbbing rod inside her sweet pink lips was almost like having to wrap his little man in a hot towel. It felt so amazing and orgasmic. Not as much as he loved the idea of having Nikki become Tyler's hot bitch.

Yet, Nikki was once again unimpressed by his slow-and-steady thrusting. It was once again time for Tyler to speed things up once more.

"Faster, Tyler!" Nikki shouted. "FASTER!"

"There's no dog action to any of this!" Stan shouted.

By her command, Tyler started to thrust hard, penetrating his cock deep enough for Nikki to cling onto the bed sheets. Tyler was firing at her like one total machine gun, spraying bullet after bullet due to the speed. Due to the lube that was wrapped around his manhood, he easy slid in and out like rubber. Tyler's grunts grew monstrously with every pound, every thrust and every moan thrown out the door. Nikki's moans grew more louder by the time, sounding more harmoniously and deliciously in every second. She clenched her bedsheets so tightly that her hands was this close to hurting.

However, Tyler could feel something shake inside him. Like he was about to reach that final destination. The big kahuna. The brass ring touching his finger. He could feel it. He could taste it. It was about to happen at any moment now. And after a few thrusts, it was finally time!

"Oh damn," Tyler panted. "OH DAMN, I'M GONNA...!"

"That fast?" Stan asked. "Damn, Tyler's really good at this."

With one final thrust, Nikki finally shouted out:

_"OHHHHHHH, TYYYYYYYYYYYYLER!"_

Just like that, Tyler planted his seed deeply through her womb, making it into a soft, creamy, yet silky mess. His hips spasmed onto hers, bringing in more cum that was shooting right off the tip of his head. Nikki felt her face blush in total ecstacy as her vaginal juices flew all through his juicy cock. He spasmed yet again and again, coming through her around three times. Finally, after a rough night, a sweaty naked Tyler collapsed on top of his girlfriend with a smile on his face. And so did Nikki as well. It was just the wildest moment she will always remember for a long time.

"That was fun to watch." Stan commented and then left the window to do some other stuff.

But suddenly, Stan was soon stopped by Chloe, who stood in the doorway.

"Hey Stan, what's going on?" Chloe replied, "I heard shouting all of a sudden."

"Oh uhh..." Stan looked around, trying to think of what to say. "I got excited when I saw a stray dog." he lied.

"Um, I don't know." Chloe raised her eyebrow, "It sounded to me that you were cheering on Tyler."

"Um, he was wrestling the dog..." Stan lied again and smirked.

"Yeah, right." Chloe smirked. "I wanna see for myself."

Because of that, the random redhead decided to look at the window for herself, just wanting to make sure that Stan was right on what he said.

"Chloe, wait!" Stan ran to block her view.

Unfortunately, it was too late as Chloe looked out the window. Much to her surprise, she saw something steamy occur next door as Tyler and Nikki were still resting. It was the same doggy style position that they were in. Not to mention that they were still catching their breath.

"Tyler, that was..." Nikki panted. "That was muy caliente..."

"Thanks." Tyler smirked while nodding, "That was... what you just said."

"Ohhh, I just love your humor." Nikki smirked, "It totally makes me hot."

"I'll agree with you on that." Tyler smirked again.

However, during their rest, they heard a voice creep up on them.

"HEY TYLER, WHY ARE YOU AND NIKKI WRESTLING NAKED?!" Chloe shouted.

Seeing Chloe watch them from the James-Jennings house, both Tyler and Nikki reacted in shock and screamed!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They went.

"Damn! I shoulda saw this coming..." Stan said to himself.

In total shock, both Tyler and Nikki covered themselves in front of Chloe! And to quicken things up, they ended up closing the curtains on Tyler's little sis. How on earth could Nikki forget to close the curtains at a time like this. Apparently, she wasn't smart to think plans through before having this little moment with Tyler to begin with.

"Are you kidding me?" Tyler groaned, "You forgot to close the curtains?!"

"I don't know." Nikki shrugged, "I hardly forget we have curtains!"

"Chloe..." Stan said. "Forget everything you just saw and catch the chew toy." Stan then threw one of his chew toys down the hall.

"All right, a plastic burger!" Chloe exclaimed as she ran out of the room, therefore forgetting Tyler and Nikki's hot, yet embarrassing moment.

"Phew!" Stan said and relaxed a bit. "Why isn't she the family's dog and I am?"

* * *

**Yeah, you just had to blame Chloe from trolling in at the last moment. Suddenly, she reminds me so much like Pinkie Pie from "My Little Pony".**

**Anyway, did the rest of you Tyler/Nikki fans enjoy it? If you did, feedbacks are welcome! Until then, happy late late MLK day!**


End file.
